Never Say Impossible
by darkdranzer
Summary: Drabble. Legolas and Aragorn talk after the victory against Sauron. R


Never say Impossible

Summary: Drabble. Legolas and Aragorn talk after the victory against Sauron.

* * *

The war was over. Frodo and Sam had done it. The Ring was destroyed. They had won. After the battle, everything was chaotic. People everywhere were cheering, screaming, laughing, and crying in joy and disbelief.

Back in Minas Tirith, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were resting when something strange struck Legolas. He pondered over it a while, before he turned to Aragorn.

"Aragorn…" he said slowly, with a strange look on his face.

"What?" Aragorn and Gimli turned to look at him startled.

"I'm wasn't injured. At all."

They both blinked at him.

"Is that not a good thing, my friend?" Aragorn inquired worried. Had Legolas been hit on the head or something that was making him act strange they both wondered.

Legolas did not reply to that. Instead, he said, "You're not injured either."

Now they were really confused and worried, wondering if they should bring Legolas to the healing wing. "No friend, I am not injured. What is the point that you're trying to make? I'm afraid I don't understand." Aragorn asked.

"We just went on the most important task in our life. After all, what could be more dangerous than destroying the One Ring, and fighting against Sauron's army?"

At this, Gimli lost his patience. "We all know that you bloody stupid Elf! What is the point that you are trying to make?!"

Legolas and Aragorn shot him an annoyed look— Aragorn because he was worried about Legolas, and Legolas, because Gimli had insulted him.

Legolas tried again. "Aragorn, _Estel_, _mellon-nin_, do you really not see my point? **WE **have just went on the most important and dangerous journey in our life, and have remained unscathed!"

There was a silent pause form Aragorn, as he ran over those words in his head. Then suddenly, he started laughing hysterically.

"That we have my friend! I am blind to not have realized it before!" he laughed.

Gimli started in confusion. "What are you two talking about?!!" he exclaimed.

Legolas and Aragorn looked at Gimli, and then burst into more laughter.

"What is going on?!?!" he complained annoyed.

* * *

Gimli stormed down the hall annoyed. He had left that blasted elf and human to laugh their heads off at Valar knows what. In his anger, he forgot to look where he was going, and ran into Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond. They had been whispering to each other in Elvish with a worried look in their eyes, and thus did not see him either, until they ran into each other. They both glanced down at him, and then their eyes lit up.

"Hello, Master Dwarf. We are looking for Legolas and Aragorn. Have you seen them? We could not find them in the healing wing not among the dead." Elladan or Elrohir, Gimli could not tell which, said rather rushed.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Gimli said. "They are in that room at the end of the hall laughing like crazy over something I 'wouldn't understand' apparently." He grumbled at that.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other worriedly, and then quickly nodding to Gimli a quick thanks, sped down the hall to the room.

As they entered, both Legolas and Aragorn looked up, and tried to stifle their laughter. "Is something wrong?" They asked, seeing the way the two of them had rushed in.

"That, we will have to find out." Elladan said. "Gimli told us you were laughing weirdly over nothing. What were you laughing about?" he asked suspiciously.

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other with a strange look in their eye.

"We…" Aragorn declared triumphantly, "Have just proved Lord Elrond wrong!!"

Silence rang around the room.

Finally, Elrohir said, "What?"

Aragorn nodded. "Remember _Ada_ once said that we would never be able to go somewhere together and remain uninjured? That one or both of us would always return with mortal wounds? Well, we have just proved that wrong! Neither of us are mortally injured!!

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and then at Aragorn and Legolas. "That, would be for us to say. Take off your clothes!" they commanded together.

"No!" Aragorn and Legolas yelled.

"Yes!" Elladan and Elrohir yelled back. They then charged the soon-to-be king and prince of Mirkwood.

Quickly trapping the two of them into separate corners of the room, they started to remove their shirts. A maid walked into the room, to see if they needed anything. She stopped at the sight before her.

In the room were four people— Elladan and Elrohir, son of Elrond, Lord of the Last Homely House. Behind them were Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood and Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and their future King.

The twin sons of Elrond had trapped the other two into corners of the room and were apparently taking off their clothes. Sensing someone come in, the four of them had frozen.

She stammered, "I-I'm so-sorry m-my l-lords. F-for uh—interrupting you…I'll just...uh…g-go now…do-don't mind me!" with a weird high pitched laugh, she ran out of the room, her face red.

They looked at each other. "Am I the only one thinking she got the wrong impression?" Legolas finally said.

Aragorn sighed. "Great. Look what you guys did. Now I have a traumatized maid who's probably going to spread rumors of how I'm gay and sleeping with Legolas, one of the sons of Elrond—or both of them, or ALL of you at once!!"

Elladan and Elrohir just laughed at him. "That is your problem _Estel._ But I cannot believe it. You two are actually both not wounded. If only _Ada_ and Thranduil were here to see it. Why, they might both faint away in shock!"

All four of them burst into laughter again imagining that.

* * *

A/N: Lol. this idea struck me a while back, but i never really wrote it until now. whe ni got into the Lord of the ring fandom, i read alot of stories, and in alot of them, Aragorn and Legolas are always injured in whatever adventure they are going on. So, as i was reading one one nihgt, it struck me that Aragorn and Legolas actually were pretty much uninjured during the Quest. I couldn't remember reading anything about that, so i decided to write one.

As for the elvish words, i owuld assume everyone knows what they mean but whatever:  
_  
Estel_ -- Hope; Aragorn's Elvish name given to him by Elrond

_mellon-nin_ -- Mellon means friend, mellon-nin menas my friend

_Ada_ -- Father

On a side note, i will update Demons at Hogwarts at random times, whenever i write the next chapter. I actually started writing it without a clue on where it was going(which is not good), so now i'm trying to plan something out...though i admit a lack of interst in that story, and my other stories. The fairytales i have more to type up, but i'm feeling lazy. I also dont like my earlier work, so i'm going to rewrite the earlier ones. i dont think that i'll finsh my other stories, becaue i dont really like those randoms anymore. well, i do, but not enough to write for that fandom.

Thank you all who reads and Reveiw please. ^__^


End file.
